What's the Point of Valentine's?
by Cupid's Nightmare
Summary: If I gave you chocolate today, people would think I was strange for some reason and you would hate me...' KamioxShinji. Oneshot


Title: What's the Point of Valentine's?

Pairing: KamioxIbu

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: K+/PG

Warning: shonen-ai

A/N: Between Language (which I don't count as a subject), Social Studies (which we were given off to work on Carnival costumes, for an explanation of Carnival see end A/N) and some time after school, I wrote this. M-chan-senpai-sensei gave me a dressing down for posting 'Smile, I'm Watching You!', which I admit, I posted it to make a fool of myself. My ego was swelling under the instantaneous response for 'Zamboni'. Well, she read this in school was satisfied with the start and if she doesn't like the ending she can go to the evil fiery place under the Earth. Ano saa…mada mada dane, senpai! (That was PAYBACK for your review. You shoulda called me, woman!)

-x-X-x-

"What's the point of Valentine's Day? It's just another cause of diabetes. And why…"

Kamio Akira listened to his music and looked amused as his best friend stared out at the tree next to the window. The mumbler had already accepted many chocolates form the girls in the class.

"…do we celebrate it anyway? It's a Catholic feast. Besides, why do the Catholics…"

They were in the middle of their study period. The teacher had dozed off just a few minute before. Chocolates and love notes passed along the desks, which had temporarily become 'highways of love and betrayal'.

"…even condone it? It was a priest in love with a woman and…"

Kamio watched as Shinji pulled the window up, letting fresh air into the stuffy room. A girl approached him, holding a pink and red box.

"…besides, aren't priests supposed to be celibate? They are, I'm sure. What…"

The girl squeaked ('Ah, Ibu-kun! Ano…!') when he glanced at her, shoved the box at him and ran back to her seat. Shinji shook the box, blinked and put it on the desk. A light breeze caused his hair to fly over his face and catch in his eyelashes. He brushed it away.

"…kind of religion _allows_ such a slip-up? It's not practical, Japanese tradition. Why can only girls…"

Kamio wasn't upset that he hadn't gotten as much chocolate. It just made him a bit jealous. He'd collected quite a few boxes, but it didn't compare to Shinji's haul.

"…give chocolates anyway? I'm sure Eiji-san from Seishun gives his doubles partner and no one looks at _them_ weird but if it were…"

Akira turned up the volume on his mp3, seeing that Shinji wouldn't soon be addressing him. Shinji would keep mumbling, even through their History class, which they had next period. Shinji continued. Gradually, the longer-haired boy began to look very slightly peeved. He was actually looking at his friend now. He tugged on the wire of one ear piece, causing it to fall out.

"Were you listening at all?"

Kamio blinked. "I had the volume up. What were you saying?"

"If _I_ gave _you_ a chocolate today, everyone would think it strange for some reason and you would hate me if I did because it's not normal and you like girls anyway, so it wouldn't make sense and…"

After the word 'reason', the tensai's voice had lowered to a mumble again. Kamio removed his other ear piece and frowned,

"I wouldn't hate you. Where did you get that idea?"

"You might not hate me consciously but inside you would resent me and that could make things awkward between us. It would…"

Shifting his chair closer to Shinji's and leaning in slightly, Akira continued, "And who told you that I like girls?"

Shinji stopped mid-mutter and blinked. "No one told me but I know how much time you spend with Buchou's sister…"

"I _am_ vice captain. And I might want to see who's with her. Take Momoshiro, for example."

"Great, it isn't Buchou's sister. It's a walking trash disposal. Things look duller every second…"

"Shinji –"

"There's the bell. Time for us to go to history class. I'll save a seat for you."

Before the redhead could reply, his friend had disappeared.

-x-X-x-

"Kamio-kun, that's the second time you've been late. One more time and you have detention."

Kamio winced, nodded and walked to his seat. The woman's voice sounded like screeching chalk. He sat and placed his books on the desk before seeing it. The box was innocuous-looking. It was solid black, tied with twined strings of gold and silver ribbon. He picked it up and familiar writing on the top caught his eye.

'Gomen. You _do_ hate me now, don't you? Happy Valentine's Day. Love, Shinji.'

The rhythm boy put it back on the desk and glanced sidelong at his tensai of a seatmate, who was taking notes.

Slowly, Kamio pulled a sheet of paper from his notebook. He crumpled it into a ball and bounced it off Shinji's head. The boy looked at him, a dazed expression on his pretty face. It was now or never. Akira darted forward, ensuring that the teacher was facing the board, and sealed his lips against his friend's. The kiss was so brief that it might not have happened. Before turning back to take notes, Kamio whispered something in Shinji's ear. The boy's mind, as dazed as his expression, took as few seconds to process the words.

"I don't hate you. I like you just as you are, so don't stop mumbling."

Soon, the tensai started to mutter about taking people by surprise and how unfair Kamio was, but there was something good-natured about it, and his lips curved upward slightly.

:OWARI:

A/N: Good? Bad? Awesome? Mediocre? Tell me, oh great ones…I'm being weird.

Now, Carnival…it was created by African slaves during colonial times. They would dress up to mock the French plantation owners and in Trinidad and Tobago (Trini to D Bone!), they made up songs about their homeland, called 'kaiso'. Kaiso evolved into calypso, which deals with many things. Soca was formed, a faster type of calypso. Chutney had an Indian twist to it (Indian movies are big down here and I _love_ Indian soap operas…they're funny) and chutney soca was the by-product of both. Ol' mas is based on the old costumes, it can be serious. It is also used as satire (in my school!). Pretty mas is when they dress in skimpy, sparkly things. This year, we have to make up pretty mas costumes, sew them up and design them and everything! Mud mas is basically getting sprayed with mud on J'Ouvert morning (Carnival Monday). On the weekend before Carnival Monday and Tuesday, there's kiddie mas (for kiddies! XD!) and Soca Monarch, Calypso Monarch, Chutney Monarch, King and Queen of the Bands (mas bands).The last is on Dimanche Gras, the Sunday before. On Monday and Tuesday they have ol' mas and pretty mas.

Anywaaaaaaaaaaay, I'm going to the beach for the long weekend, so don't expect anything from me.

OH! I have to chaperone exchange students from French Guiana tomorrow with some other girls because I'm good at French even though St. Joseph's Convent is supposed to _keep_ their charges. All Naps Girls who think we should make Convent keep them? –many hands go up- THANK YOU!

I'll stop being weird now.

-James the Weirdo.

P.S. Happy Belated Singles Awareness Day (a.k.a. Valentine's)!


End file.
